


Under August's evening silence

by SorrowPoet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60th, Happy Ending, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, connor drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowPoet/pseuds/SorrowPoet
Summary: "It's much strong for you boy?" Hank sneered seeing like his newfound partner's face is becoming boozy red."What did you put in it?" Connor's voice is sounded too relaxing and his puzzled tone was making Lieutenant large smile."It's nothing, only Irish single malt whiskey and ice".
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 8





	Under August's evening silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under August's evening silence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/683110) by Лунное сияние (It's me). 



"It's much strong for you boy?" Hank sneered seeing like his newfound partner's face is becoming boozy red.  
"What did you put in it?" Connor's voice is sounded too relaxing and his puzzled tone was making Lieutenant large smile.  
"It's nothing, only Irish single malt whiskey and ice". 

Connor nodded felt a strange dizziness. Speaking frankly he can't drinking, strong alcohol threw him off-balance quick because his gait became wobbly like a sailor. There is noising in his ears, it be like when a water fell into ears and all become muffled. Somewhere far played a record player. 

Young detective glanced on older partner Hank looking positive sober. Into Hank's glass shining whiskey, the barman wiping glasses tediously to glance sometimes at Anderson. Connor Stern feeling really stupid and swallowed some whiskey believing that he can get to the his apartment without problem. His rented apartment was stand in the worker's quarter near Ford's factory. He didn't enough money for better place, cop doesn't get good salary at least young cop. 

"You are strong man, yeah," praised Hank was popping at his pockets. There was enough dark in the bar almost intimately. The visitors weren't been much seemed partners were sitting there two hours celebrating first serious Stern's cause. The boy drink slowly and reluctantly, but Anderson pouring alcohol still.  
"You said it yet," muttered Connor putting down his head on his elbow. The barman look at him some haughtily and Stern started like bird.  
"And will tell it else," happily noticed lieutenant. "I had three partners, but you did good, Connor.  
"I hear that in department made a bet for me," offended Connor. If he was more sober, he won't say it." What I will ran away, when looked at dead body. And you made a bet five dollars."  
"And I lost it," shrugged his shoulders Hank. "Don't take it heart, Connor. We're cops and gambling, it often happened the kind of stuff. You didn't notice when yourself will make a bet for something.  
"I won't." Assuredly said Stern vague jerk his head. It's real, he must finising to drink, but Hank interesting to see to newfound cop. 

Since first meeting Connor had seemed him self-confident puppy with no humor and emotional, but actually he have abnormal empathy and to try shut others persons out. Stern was good guy, smart he had graduated from Police academy with honor and threatened to push Anderson's success, but Hank didn't angry with him, at least when knew him better.  
The Connor's sight hooked for Hank's scar crossing his cheek. It was a long old scar shared his cheek for two-part. Connor always interested about it, but he didn't have a chance for ask without risk to be send fuck. 

"Where is from it?" asked Stern squinting drunkenly.  
"Got it at Sicily in forty-three year". Winced replying lieutenant.  
"You were in war," stated Connor obviously. "Why?"  
"Because I was stupid," said Hank annoyed. "I thought that shall be cool guy with gun, but turn out asshole with dozen guys like me."

Younger officer nodded understanding that chat didn't like lieutenant. Connor watched closely at partner, if he had military bearing ever, it went away now.

"Why did you go to work in police after all?"  
"There is same reason. I don't afraid dead body"  
"You never afraid something?" 

Hank mused staring from partner with a blank look. No, he hadn't afraid very long ago, but sometimes he remember those years, its showing him in corpse's eyes. May be after war he hadn't enough adrenaline or may be he decided solve the murders because it better that do it. God know. 

"You like I see, is enough already," noticed Hank indicate Connor's glass with whiskey inside.  
"Yes, it seemed," muttered Stern perplexed. "What time is it?"

Anderson nodded toward the barmen and that looked at his wrist watch. Telling that is three hours of night he came back from his work. Generally all decent places work until midnight, but in Jimmy's bar you can don't worry about time, because this place was illegal. The police never tried closed it because in it give neat bourbon and owner always paid right persons. 

"I need go," noticed Stern standing up. Hank grinning and catching Connor's sleeve.  
"Keep calm, boy, you don't walk, I take a taxi for us".  
"Taxi drivers usually went by this time," warning the barmen. He also wanted that his clients will leave bar, but they have the police badges that meant what wants such client it's that wants God.  
"I"ll call," uncertainly said Connor slapping his pockets.  
"Don't care, I also need to home, going together". Threw Anderson getting up from his chair. 

The telephone was outside, Hank paid and got out into the fresh summer air. There are middle August chilly wind walking across dark Detroit's street and waving Hank's gray hair. He had only forty-three years old, but his head was gray like fifty years old man and his face seemed had older man. The war always leave indelible traces. 

Ordering taxi Anderson stretched spotting that Connor going toward him with wobbly gait. He was so green, young but didn't confuse, when saw corpse and quick figured with that addict and racist out. If be honest, Hank counting on boy really faint or throwing up his lunch on doorstep victim's hovel. 

"I am glad that you are my partner," said Stern coming up Hank. Cold air some sobered him.  
"You'll have time regret about it," sneering Anderson. He irresistibly wished touched Connor's hair, but that was disheveled already. His shirt was open with on the whole three buttons, tie was loosen and perfect getting hair stick out in all directions like wires. It all seemed Hank nice.

A driver didn't hurry up, it was strange because in Friday's evening they always waiting client until morning, more so "Jimmy" always have somebody who needing ride to home. Connor slightly wiggled his figure seemed too careless at least he didn't look like with a stake in his bottom. And his bottom was good. Not that Hank judge of men bottoms, but in recent years came to some little conclusion about his life. A homosexuality was something trivial in quarters, to find girl was hard and sex want often because adrenaline. Having to make up something, more so in Italy many guys made a living like girls. 

Hank smoked feeling strange satisfactory. He didn't fan of friend's gathering hated mass events, but he suddenly to take Connor with him to drink for boy's career. That's the strange desire. Stern really made him laugh in first, when he ordered only cocktails like woman, God save, that boy need to learn drink alcohol, it's necessary for police's work. 

Yellow headlights lit hit Hank's face and he winced smoking his cigar. Connor got in back seat however laid position promptly, sleeping. Anderson felt some pity, poor boy, fizzled out at first have been wild chasing a suspect then dancing in the bar remarkably actually Stern could dancing, it wasn't obviously. 

It was being after three strong bourbon's cocktails into the bar was noisily and alcohol caught Connor's mind. More accurately Connor was caught hottie woman, who have getting all kinds of diseases but Hank caught his partner earlier saving him making dancing battle. Stern all time wanted dancing on the table. 

Anderson called his address got in front seat, Connor have already slept and Lieutenant thought about his old creaking sofa with pressed springs. In short is exactly what to wake up after revelry need. Stern was lucky he had gone across all alcohol intoxication's phases and could some sobering after all that means young strong body.  
Before Connor's house was far and he so nice sleeping that Hank can't to refuse his old sofa. Paid off driver, Hank to shoulder partner and dragging him into house. Stern looking blank around without understanding what he doing here, in his mind all whirling like a waltz. 

Sumo dissatisfied barking from his doghouse on the backyard seemed Hank again didn't feed him. The bag with dog-biscuits laid on kitchen's floor, Anderson decided to care of dog but first he have fallen his load on the sofa. Connor muttered something vague and rolling over on the other side. Guy looked almost nice at any rate Hank couldn't hide his smile.

Saint Bernard happily jumped around Anderson, he spend time rarely with him. Man untied dog and patted him on the withers. He fulled dog dish, Sumo's tail swinged like a fan.  
"Hey hey. boy, I'll walk with you tomorrow" promised Hank coming back at home. There was some chilly why Anderson fetch a plaid from top shelf and covering it with Connor. He has slept like baby, well Lieutenant should do it too. 

The morning after binge just couldn't be good for Connor exactly. The guy has felt really bad he moaned in pillow from headache his back was in spasm (old sofa always was principled ) and awful has thirsted and has shot himself. Unknown place has alarmed him. 

Lucked that Hank woke up earlier, he carefully brought his partner a water-glass and heated water in the bathroom for Stern even cooked simple breakfast with eggs and bacon only instead cup of coffee was some whiskey for hair of the dog. Young officer was even thankful it fulled in his heart in about an hour, when desire to kill had subsided especially desire to kill Hank because it was his idea to drink any kind of bar's alcohol. 

"I apology for my unworthy behavior yesterday," excused Connor because at first no one reject decorum and second no one forced him to drink anything at least nobody threaded him to hurt if he refused do it".  
"Never mind," snorted Hank brewing coffee with coffee's turk. Hot coffee is trying escape from him, but Lieutenant keeping order his kitchen. "It was funny, never think that you can dancing".  
"Did I dance?"  
"Yeah never see so accurate tap-dance on the table under a lot of booze"

Connor made sound like a groan of despair and putting his head in his elbow. Hank awkwardly laid his hand on partner's head wet hair tousled. 

"Hey, hey should not react so, all visitors were pleased," awkwardly comforted Anderson. Your own good mood only is major.  
"What a shame," with killed voice said Connor.  
"Never mind, really. Only barman was sober and didn't you first to start those wild dancing."  
"I shouldn't have behaved so" didn't raise his face mumbling Stern. 

Hank felt little sorry for him, he is idealist yet, but life will make him change his mind. The dog's bark distracted Connor from dark and barren regrets. 

"Do you get a dog?" surprised partner.  
"Yeah, it's Saint Bernard," confirmed Anderson.  
"I like dogs" honestly said Connor.  
"Hm... if you want, you can stroke him he is no good guard"  
"I want".

Connor stood up following Hank, Lieutenant gave him some dog's biscuits for placating Sumo. Of course, it can to distract him for a while, but better don't give him time from self-flagellation. It just was and nothing can do. Sumo incredulously sniffed Connor at first, after that let stroking himself . Stern smiled squatting near and Sumo immediately to give him his paw. 

"Wow I had forgotten yet that he know it" grinned Hank stroking Sumo's head. "You were liked him"  
"Sumo is good boy" nodded Connor.  
"Do you want walking with him?" suddenly said Anderson before he had time to think on this.

Partner surprising and incredulously looked at him but Lieutenant became impassive as though it was something ordinal. Connor uncertainly nodded looking at Sumo who wagging his tail with trust. He always had dreamed about his own dog. 

"Well to going walk together some later, if you don't reject, of course".

Connor should have said that he was busy, but it wasn't actually truth. He have got some domestic tasks, but it might waiting. He haven't had good friends, who can spend time with him or pets so that unlikely his delay in partner's home might reflection to him. 

"Yes, of course" agreed Stern.  
While Hank was changing d his clothes Connor carefully was examining Lieutenant's house. There was told a few about his past only lonely boy photo on the shelf near children books. Almost shelfs have had dust, but no here. Stern don't ask questions black ribbon crossing photo said him about all. May be it was real reason Hank had been to war. Anderson was quiet man wasn't surprising that Connor knew about him only superficial. As a matter of fact for Connor was matter only Hank have been good cop. 

Hank treated Connor with cup of coffee before walking to invigorate. Sumo have been really active dog thought it was difficult to say about him certainly Lieutenant didn't to walk with him. St Bernard funny go near them scaring the squirrels in the park. There are first yellow foliage, all around saying about fall who coming up. August has burned out beauty warm fire. 

"Why did you quiet down?" asked Hank. Connor (for very closed man) was enough chatting if he had chance. He have could buried person question sometimes using strange phrases for it, that Hank try to believed that Connor do not say such during interrogation.  
"'I'm sorry," surprising said Stern.  
"You are look down, worry about that did you done night?"  
"Didn't" 

Connor didn't lie. He really don't want to worry about it, although he still have shame. Fortunate yesterday was Friday and today was Reed and Chris' duty otherwise Stern would sleeping all his workday. To wake up after such drinking would just beyond him. He have had some things for musing. 

A shrill dog's bark and children's shouts, birds' sing, grass' rustling and sound of falling leaves its all mixture of one big picture keeping calm him. Connor is breathing of this peace, his mind as shrill as a shaver enjoin the world togetherness. In this moment you can feel connection with the Universe, but no feel yourself alien, who forced fight for each happy moment. 

"After all you are well done, boy" suddenly said Hank and smiled to feel power of moment. - You have worked only two weeks and many done yet. I remember, when I got my first serious case, it was cold case.  
"Why did you was given cold case? frowned Connor.  
"So I was young and green did know much and someone have to do it. You'll get it soon. But do you know that".  
"What?"  
"I did solve it."  
"Tell me about it," required Stern.  
"It was a murder in the ghetto. Actually it was can to solve at once, but no one want to do it and have deal with emigrants. There had lived Germans you know all hadn't had good attitude to them after war. So, it happened, that among refugees was real Nazi, but he hadn't been succeed, he had gotten to Jews. Well, they revenged him for them suffering. There was a big noise, but do not to throw case because it to smell like shit, all cases smelled like it.

Stern nodded he got it during tuition to Academy. In the police always is kind of bad case with that you want not to deal, but if you do not it no one do it. It was in the people's nature to be too lazy and irresponsible for solve such things them self and always waiting of man, who do it instead them. People easy make responsible somebody else and it's strangely, if resposible can't managed with it people snapping for them like beast. 

"Did you often deal with kind of it?"  
"That this kind of things happened from time to time. But it in no really bad, if you must deal with assholes... Once I had been thrown off sodomy case with note "is high priority". Ha! Just neighbor one guy ratted for him and his partner and I had must messing with it instead of real crime.  
"Do you thing to be gay is not crime?" surprising Connor.  
"I see you think so," snapped Anderson.  
"Don't if be honest. Private life must guarding law if it didn't break law. I think before it don't have a shape violence, seduction or pedophilia gay is not must to interesting of police.  
"It's sound reasoning, Connor." Hank popped partner's shoulder. "But we don't receive one smart man in Government soon "�"Anyway I just hold a rational view. Police have enough other problem expect for trying find out who sleeping with whom".

Hank smiled at him, his partner is liked him more and more. Yeah, this man have common sense bigger that Government. 

They came back to Anderson's house. Stern thanked him for bed and to take taxi to his home, Hank decided to put all in order. 

Sometimes they drank in a bar or Hank's house. Connor barely touched the alcohol he always was pulled to talk. When Anderson drunk, he willingly share the yarns from police department, remembered high-profile case many ridiculous and strange, sometimes he smiled sometimes darkened. He never told about war or son's photo, Stern never ask him about it understanding one - everyone have skeletons. Connor also have his secrets and he didn't encroaching on too personal. 

Probably it was happened after year, when they to drink in Jimmy's bar at first. Then also was being the summer just colder almost the fall. Hank had invited partner to drink after they were solved very hard and unpleased case, over whom they worked about for three months. It was really hard Connor had felt tired, but accept Hank's proposal. May be he just liked Lieutenant, Anderson was good man with common sense. 

They had began to chat for something stuff it was politics or life and agree about first, decided that in politics climbing only pricks. When it came kind of such things, Anderson became sarcastic, he always gave certain and droll comments. Connor liked to hear this barb, but he preferred to say nothing.

"By the way" abruptly said Hank, he have already drunk, but felt clear mind. "That boy from the club he as though to know you."

Stern strained. The investigation got them to the Detroit's hot spots when civilian better don't appear. Gay club "Eden" was one of place, when passed only if you had good recommendation or with a badge, but if you took second way visitors can to escape for police. It wasn't surprising law relating to the buggery have acted still. Had imagine something do.

"Do you understand that in our business need to have informant from different areas? " asked Connor strained.  
"Jesus Christ don't nerves," grinned Anderson. "I won't going to arrest you. "  
"Why did you think that you could to do it?"  
"Because I am cop, boy. Don't as smart as you, but not blind."

His partner looking up his face with attention, he to exude confidence in his forces. After few minutes, Stern nodded and relaxed. 

"And what do you thing about it, Lieutenant?"  
"Christ. I asked you to use my name," wrinkled Hank. "And about it. You had said already that the private matter is private matter. And yet, when I had severed in army saw a more"  
"I read Freud's work" agreed Connor.  
"What?"  
"There is situational homosexuality. Often, when heterosexual men are in the conditions of army, prison fleet they get involved with other men. Because of lack of habitual sexual object they redirect them another sexual object. But, when habitual sexual object came back, they again get involved with women."  
"That how," mumbled Hank. - "So, may be it's right. I became to accept it after army. We were all young and healthy nobody knew who died tomorrow therefore we slept with each other in secret."  
"And you?"  
"And I" - agreed Anderson.  
"How was it? uncertainly asked Connor. He knew that was don't his cup of tea, but it was really interesting. People like to recognize the kind of such things.  
"It was and ended" waved away Hank. "What about you?"  
"I'll wouldn't to tell about it."

Anderson nodded. He understood, didn't each have a good first experiences with it. He also didn't really know about it. After that he were in the Army ( when he tried do it) and in the police, Hank heard about it more from the girls who pay with their body they talked him about it. So, when you work in the Police you can see everything. Actually those girls kept him calm, their experiences often was awful. 

"So. Let's drink for you and I wish you that dead cases will hand on another neck" proclaimed Lieutenant and pour in them glasses again. Connor mixed alcohol with cola, Anderson used to it and didn't resent that his partner spoil good whiskey. 

They drank and felt hotly of alcohol. The both were little drunken, but it was light drunken Stern felt his clear mind and Anderson seemed don't going to crawl under table. After frank discussion, Connor became felt calm now he can don't afraid that to say something extra under alcohol affect. 

Drank enough for their gait to lose solid, they relocated to the hall moving Sumo on the floor. Hank seldom allowed his pet to walk in house, because he never know when come back. The dog in the house is always disaster particularly if nobody can to open the door for it. 

Sumo sneezed smelt whiskey from his owner the dog stepped aside. Connor pleasantry smiled and petted Sumo's back neck, it stuck out his tongue exposing himself under hand. It was worth to suffer whiskey odor for petting. 

"You are traitor!" grumbled Hank fell on the sofa that plaintively squeaked under his weight. Sumo didn't notice for Hank's words one to talk, by the way. In contrast Anderson, Sumo never to leave him alone all day.  
"You seem a little attached to him," noticed Lieutenant pointed to the dog."A soon you'll come to home and he will follow for you."  
"Sumo likes you. Lieutenant, don't offend him," smiled Stern.  
"Hah, you spoiled him". 

Connor grinned. Hank liked to care very strange way - he grumbled and showed artificial indifference or irritation. Stern saw through him very quick and now have used it to justify himself that it is optimal approach. 

"That... Will you stay with me?" asked Anderson glanced in the window there are deep night.  
"I do" - agreed Connor that is becoming a little tradition".  
"My sofa is at your disposal."  
"I would prefer to your bed" joked Stern. "To sleep on that old junk that you call the sofa can to sleep only yogi"  
"What the shy young man! That sofa is older that you " indignant Hank to try don't smile. The guy don't lie his old junk always trying to give the bruises if you wrong lay.  
"I see it".

Hank looked to ceiling quieting. He thought hard after that gave up and said:

"If you want the bed, ok. But if you kick me or put your feet you will sleep on the floor, clear? " 

Connor looked at Lieutenant quizzically, he didn't expect that his joke will be interpreted seriously, just Hank didn't it. Stern accept it. 

Anderson shared to him shirt it reached Connor's hips to hide underpants. The sleeves were enough long and Stern felt like boy, who tried on father's clothes. Lieutenant was taller and wider that he, Hank's shape emitted the confidence. 

"Right, the left side is your."

Connor got under the cover feel the awkwardness. He didn't often was in the bed with someone and always before it he had a sex. The fact that Hank let him in his bed without a sexual hint, it discouraged and in the same time it was bloody warm and pleasure. It was a care and it goes beyond care about low rank's partner, but this is nicely. 

To sleep near another man was no easy. Hank didn't have difficult with it, he had slept side by side other soldiers several years in the confined space, but for Connor it was hard. Stern never allowed outsiders so close, but Anderson had not already been an outside, guy trusted him. A bed is place required a special proximity. 

In the mind run the chat about Hank's experience and it exited Stern. It was wrong, certainly wrong. They are colleagues and this bond can to worse their work or do it better. Well Thebes' army counted the invincible. 

"Connor you think too loud" grumbled Hank to turn himself face at face. Stern startled by the unexpected remark.  
"I'm sorry. I can't asleep."  
"I noticed" Anderson needled. - "Tell me"  
"Me nothing to tell you," replayed Connor felt himself too near Hank.  
"Really? You can go to the sofa yet, if you want."  
'I want not.

Hank sighed standing up, what all this for?

"What do you worry? Just tell me about it without puzzle."  
"I am liked you?" asked Connor in one breath.  
"Even so?" grunted Anderson. "If I say "I do" you run away?"  
"I don't".  
"So, when I do. Something else?"  
"Nope".  
"Good night, Connor". 

Anderson came back on his place. He never liked the pillow talk may be only after sex. No, after sex it also didn't like him. However he can to forgiven it Stern, he was a young man, see not much but Hank had shitty experience. 

"Hank?"called Connor ripping Anderson out of sleep. "Face me, please."  
"What else?" grumbled Lieutenant turning. 

Stern quickly lean over him and kissed lightly like butterfly.

"Now it's all" smiled Connor.  
"The boy" tenderly grumbled Hank tousled Stern's hair. 

There are noisy city outside the window and last August's days fly away on the wild birds' wings. Just these two stayed partners and, who know, may be something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Please don't hit me for my mistakes. I'm not native English. If You notice my mistakes, please tell me about it.  
> I really worry about it. I hope it was no really bad. Thank You!


End file.
